


Times Will Always Change ( I'll Be Here Waiting All of Time)

by poppetawoppet



Category: Leverage
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Fluff, Hurley and Quinn make appearances, Multi, briefly, fairy tale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: One of the requests was "AUs! Sci-fi AUs, Coffeeshop AUs, Urban Magic/Fantasy AUs, Paranormal Investigator AUs, any kind of AU meet-cute. I just like AUs" so I decided to finally write a Cinderella AU.It's inspired by a tumblr post that I can't seem to find right now, but basically, Alec is the Prince, Parker is Cinderella, and Eliot is the advisor to the prince and also Parker's confidant.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21
Collections: 2020 Leverage Secret Santa Exchange





	1. Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Innytoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innytoes/gifts).



> Not beta'ed because I was late in turning it in. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Title from "Right Here, With You" by David Cook

“So how exactly, did _this_ happen?”

It was an honest question. Eliot clenched his jaw, and Alec grinned. It was Parker who answered.

“Once upon a time,” she started, then looked around at them. “That’s how all the good stories start, right?”

Alec nodded.

“Yeah,” Eliot said. “I’d say this was a good one.”

“Once upon a time,” Parker began again…

*

Once upon a time, Eliot Spencer had been a boy with a dream. He believed in duty, honor, and above all, heroes. He became a knight of the realm, fought in a war. Found out that heroes aren’t the shiny knights of books and legend, but those who do what they have to. He lost his knighthood, gained a title, and found some comfort in the duty and honor of caring for others.

When Eliot had been called in by Queen Simone, he had expected a formal lunch with updates about his small barony, and perhaps an invitation to court that he would attempt to get out of. He had not expected this.

“You want me to be in the Royal Guard?” He asked. (He was proud that it did not come out as a laugh. The Royal Guard was the highest position for any knight. He wasn’t even a knight of the realm anymore. He had been stripped of that, for what he had done.)

“No,” Simone countered, “I do not. What I ask of you, Baron Spencer, is more complicated. My grandson is a good man, Naive in some ways. He is of a marriageable age, but I cannot supervise those he courts. A man of your abilities, both as an advisor and perhaps friend, would be invaluable to assuring me that someone is not just marrying him for the crown.”

“I see. So, a spy.”

“Of sorts. Your name and accomplishments have faded somewhat in the years you have been gone. But if I announce that Eliot Spencer is to be my grandson’s counsel and companion, I do believe that the worst of the lot will back down at merely that. I give you free rein to deal with others as you wish. Politely, that is.”

“Of course, Your Majesty.”

Eliot had never met the Crown Prince. His parents had been alive the last time he had been in the palace, but Eliot’s only dealings were with the Queen. She had stripped his knighthood and given him a barony in one sentence, effectively awarding his accomplishments, while also exiling and punishing him for his…mistakes.

“Then, come, we’ll join Alec at lunch, so we can all be clear with one another.”

Eliot stood with the Queen, and held out his arm to walk her to the gardens. She smiled at his courtly manners, and they walked towards destiny.

*

Once upon a time, Alec Edward Hardison, first of his name, Crown Prince of Fordonia, was the focus of all his parent’s worries. Then one day he wasn’t. He had barely known them when they had left the realm, and his Nana gave him love as if she were his own mother. He was well educated, a little more bookish than action oriented, but he had been trained in self-defense. He loved his people, and they loved him in return. He always was coming up with new ideas to help the country, and it flourished because of him.

He loved easily, but had never been _in_ love. Despite his assurances that he did not wish his parents ill, their abandonment had made him wary of deeper feelings. He overthought every interaction, and as a result, had many friends, but no real confidants.

He knows he must marry one day, and having outside advice would help. So he didn’t mind that his Nana had assigned him an advisor. He was pretty good at reading people, for sure, but he wasn’t great at playing the game the courts always demanded. An older, more experienced companion would help him navigate those waters.

He’d only heard rumors of Baron Spencer. Tales of grand heroics and dark deeds, but always with the awe of something bigger, and scarier than you could ever imagine. So Alec had a definite picture of him, in his head, this former knight. It was not who walked his Nana to lunch

The man was dressed impeccably, his hair tamed into a short tail with the ribbon that current fashion demanded. His arm was parallel to the ground, his walk perfectly measured to match that of the Queen. His eyes were-

Alec swallowed. Spencer’s eyes were blue and sharp and entirely focused on him. Alec knew he had been measured, assessed, and almost dismissed in one look. 

“Your Highness,” the Baron bowed, “A pleasure to meet you.”

Alec nodded back, acknowledging the perfect gesture. “Of course. Please sit, we have much to speak on. Please call me Alec here, for if we are to work closely together, we must not be so formal.”

“I see. Alec, then, I am Eliot.”

The baron held out his hand. Alec took it. It was rough, and strong, and Eliot smiled, even though it didn’t quite meet his eyes. For some reason, Alec immediately liked him. 

*

Once upon a time, Parker had a family. Parker doesn’t really remember a lot about her real parents. She was about eight when she found herself alone on the streets, and the time before that is sad and cold and hungry. So she doesn’t remember. She does remember trying to pick a pocket, and the very pocket being that of her now adopted father.

He took her in, trained her to steal many things, and in return, gave her a roof over her head, a warm bed to sleep in, and the occasional word of praise. 

She could act like the highest lady, and disguise herself as quiet servant. She had more knowledge of the court and it’s dealings than the Queen herself. 

She wanted nothing more than love and affection, but never had received it. Everything in her world was a bargain, everything had a price.

Parker sat at the table across from Archie. His real daughters were socializing with some other courtly daughters, so she was allowed to be downstairs right now.

“And what did we learn today?” Archie asked

“The Queen and the Prince had lunch with a Baron Spencer today. He is going to be the Prince’s advisor. They were in the private gardens, like that’s hard to get into.”

Archie grinned, and ran a hand down Parker’s hair. It felt nice, which is why she told him the things she heard. He was always nice when she found information. That’s what she had spent years training for.

“Well then. We are going to have to keep an eye on that. I have an eye on my Violet for the Crown Prince, and I won’t have that…disgrace keep her from that.”

“Disgrace?”

“Eliot Spencer should have been hung, and instead he has a barony. That is all you need know. Keep an eye on them both. Report anything back to me. If you find anything good, you may have dinner with us one night.”

Parker grinned. She always wanted to eat dinner with the family, but she wasn’t allowed. (She knew what forks to use, and she wasn’t going to stab anyone with one ever again. But she wasn’t blood, and there were rules that had to be followed.)

She already knew a lot of the hidden holes in the palace, thanks to being friends with one of the cooks. But now she was going to have the time of her life finding all of the rest.


	2. Many Meetings

Three months into his new position, and Eliot found himself more at home. The Prince truly was a good man, and had an unending positivity that sort of wormed its way under Eliot’s skin. He questioned Eliot at every turn, but Eliot soon found out that if he gave good reasoning, Alec would accept information much faster. 

(Eliot also found himself, for some reason, feeling kinship with the younger man. They had nothing in common at all, except the goal of finding Alec a marriage. However, Alec was quick to make friends, and had decided that Eliot was going to be one of them, so he was.)

They had just finished a luncheon with several lords and ladies, and everyone except for them had left. There were a couple of servants cleaning up, but only one concerned him. He hadn’t seen this one before, and there had been no new hires since he had arrived at the palace.

“Go ahead Alec, go play your board games with them. None of them truly want to marry you, so you can be without me for three or four hours.”

“It’s as if you don’t love me anymore, Eliot. I’m broken. Deeply, deeply broken,” Alec grinned.

Eliot sighed and shook his head. “You will live. Now go.”

Alec gave a mocking bow before leaving the room. Now to deal with the spy.

(Eliot had known they were being spied upon since the very beginning. It’s very distinctive feeling, being watched. But today, he heard the person for the first time. A tiny giggle, underneath all of the other chatter, but different from all the voices he knew.)

The servants were filing out, but Eliot stepped in front of the young blonde.

“Excuse me, my lord,” she curtsied, “but I must be quick to clear the dishes.”

The spy was young, the kind of young that made Eliot’s knee ache a little bit. She didn’t look afraid, or even ashamed.

“Pardon my rudeness, “ Eliot said, “but I can’t seem to recall your name.”

Something flashed across her eyes, a trace of surprise, but the rest of her face was politely blank.

“Betsey, my lord. Betsey Milbank. I’m Peggy’s cousin.”

Eliot raised his eyebrow at her. Peggy, one of the cooks, had no cousins. But she was known for taking in strays and feeding them, finding them work. So a plausible lie. 

“Very nice to meet you, _Betsey_. I’m sure you know who I am.”

“Of course, my lord. Might I go now?”

Eliot looked at her for a few more moments. For some reason, even though he knew she was a spy, he also knew she did not present harm to anyone. As spies went, information was a high currency, so he could not begrudge her the line of work.

“Of course. I do apologize for holding you up.”

She curtsied again, carrying her tray of dishes towards the kitchen. Eliot watched her, mentally reminding himself to ask Peggy about her. To ensure his gut instinct was right.

* 

While Alec did consider Eliot a friend, being around each other so much for three months made them closer. It wasn’t a brotherhood, that much he knew.

They shouldn’t be friends: Eliot Spencer was an enigma wrapped in a puzzle covered in a stern frown. He enjoyed swordsmanship, horseback riding, and a good fight. Everything Alec did not. But the three months as his advisor had also shown that Eliot was honest, intelligent, funny, and—

Alec sighed. Usually he would go to his Nana with any dilemmas, but he knew this was one he had to figure out himself.

He knew that watching Eliot spar with Sir Quinn shouldn’t be as fascinating as he found it. After all, their technique was mostly beat each other up however they can, and neither one of them spoke as they circled each other. 

And yet.

Eliot was in his shirtsleeves, and his hair was curling slightly from the sweat, and Alec immediately recognized that being attracted to his advisor was not the best route for finding a marriage or producing an heir.

And yet.

Quinn fell on the floor with a thump, and Eliot grinned.

 _Oh no,_ Alec thought.

“Well, this has been anything but fun,” he said out loud, but I am going to the kitchen to see if Peggy has any cookies. You can find me in my study once you have cleaned up.”

He walked away, his mind racing on how to rid himself of the nascent feelings he had for the baron, knowing his duty outweighed any personal needs or wants he might have.

There’s someone he doesn’t know in the kitchen with Peggy. Alec did not recognize her from behind.

“Oh,” Peggy said. “You Highness, I—“

“Please,” Alec held up a hand. “I was just here for a visit, but if you already have company.”

The company turned to look at Alec, and the whole world shifted.

“Hi,” she said, “I’m Parker. You must be the Prince. There are really good cookies.”

Alec grinned. The girl didn’t seem concerned with who he was at all. It was a nice change. 

“I would love some, if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t know, what could convince me to share?”

“ _Parker!_ ” Peggy gasped.

“Well,” Alec said, ignoring Peggy as she sighed loudly, “Technically, they are already my cookies, since this is my castle, and my kitchen. So maybe you should convince me why I’m sharing them with you.”

Parker laughed, a short bark. “Ha! You’re funny. I like that. I already ate two, so I’d have to throw them up if you want them back.”

Peggy made a strangled noise short of a scream, and handed Alec a couple of cookies on a plate.

“You can have those, and as many other cookies as Peggy is willing to give. It would be a crime not to share them. Peggy, I will take these two, and leave you to your friend. It was very nice to meet you Parker.”

Parker nodded, and turned away. Peggy rolled her eyes.

“I’m—“

Alec shook his head. “Don’t. I like her. It’s nice to meet someone who can be normal around me.”

* 

Parker’s first thought after the Prince left was that Archie’s daughter Violet is completely wrong for him. She did not know why she thought this, only that it was true. The second was that Prince Alec did not ask for anything in return for the endless supply of cookies. Even Peggy traded in small gossip and the occasional kitchen knife.

As she ate her third cookie, she heard someone approaching. They cleared their throat.

“Hello, Peggy. Betsey. Or should I call you Parker? Is that a nickname?”

She hadn’t heard the baron listening in. That was impossible. She had never been caught.

“Betsey?” Peggy asked. “Parker, did you give the Baron a false name?”

“I—“ Parker was not trained for this eventuality. She did not run, as that presented a problem with her current home.

“Don’t worry,” Eliot said as he sat across from her. “I already know you are a spy for someone. As long as none of your information is being used for harm, although I imagine it’s to get a leg up on whoever the leading candidate for the Prince’s hand. In your patron’s eyes that is.

“How? We spoke for a moment? My curtsey was perfect!” Parker said indignantly.

“Because I was a spy for some time. And a damned good one. Now, I’m fine with you spying, because at least I know who you are. But I’m going to make you a deal. I’ll let you go on two conditions: should your patron’s intent change in any way, you let me know. I can find you somewhere else to stay or work. The second is that I have one of those cookies.”

“Letting me go is only one thing. You want two.”

Eliot laughed, “I’m letting you go, and I’m not telling anyone else. Deal?”

“Deal. I like you. You say what you mean.”

“I try,” Eliot said as he left the room.

Parker wondered why his smile didn’t reach his eyes the same way his laugh had.


	3. The Ball

Parker took Eliot’s word on not reporting her as permission to drop in on him at any time. She would pepper him with questions that he would mostly not answer, then he would give advice on the ones she was truly serious about.

(He also did not ask for anything in return. She was slowly learning that maybe everything didn’t cost something, and every time she went back home, she felt this weird ache in her chest, because the only thing Archie wanted was information. He didn’t want to know if she had been eating, or tell her she needed to wear warmer clothes as the rainy season started.)

This time, it was serious. She was pacing the small study that was only Eliot’s. He had asked her how she had managed to break in once, but she had never said.

Eliot walked in and sighed. “Parker, I—“

He stopped when she looked at him. She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. She didn’t know what to do.

“Hey,” Eliot said. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m coming to the ball. The one next week. I have a job to do.”

Eliot closed the door, and Parker sighed. She hadn’t wanted to tell him, but she had promised she would say when the spying changed, and this was a big change. And even though he hadn’t asked for anything, she felt that he should know even without the promise.

“And what, exactly is that?”

“Distract the Prince’s advisor. Apparently he likes a certain kind of woman, so I will present as such. As I distract him, someone will somehow get the Prince on the balcony alone. Beyond that, I don’t know, but I’m—“ she shivers”—I’m supposed to use any means necessary.”

Eliot’s face darkened at the last statement, and Parker can see why people speak about him with a certain amount of fear. She wasn’t afraid for herself, but for what Eliot might do if he found out who Archie was.

“Well then, we’ll just have to figure a way for that not to happen.”

Parker collapsed in the chair in front of her. “Really?”

“Sure. My dance card can be full if need be. I can accidentally oafishly spill something on you. Misdirection at a ball is easy.”

“Thank you.”

“If you want I can—“

Parker shook her head. “I know you can find me somewhere. I just—can’t.”

“All right,” Eliot said. “What color should I look for?”

“Green,” Parker said. “They said you like green.”

“It’s a nice color. But I don’t have a favorite. That information is from another time, when I wasn’t entirely myself.”

Parker grinned. “I knew he was wrong! Ar-I mean, they have a lot of old information about you, and I had to bite my tongue to correct him on some of it. Anyway. I have to go to a dress fitting now, but thank you.”

She didn’t know why she did it, kissing him on the cheek as she left. But he didn’t say anything when she did.

* 

The night of the ball was full of colors and conversation. Alec knew all of the people who had come so far, but the trouble was that he could not see himself _marrying_ any of them.

The herald stepped up to the dais, and Alec steeled himself for another introduction.

“Duke Archibald Leach, his daughters, Violet and Veronica, and their cousin, the Lady Alice.”

Alec knew the duke, and his daughters, with their calculating eyes, and aims for power. But he did not know the Lady Alice. They approached the Queen and himself.

“Your Majesty, You Highness,” Archibald said, “A pleasure indeed.”

The three girls curtsey, and Alec’s heart stopped as the Lady Alice stood. He _knew_ her. She shook her head slightly, and he stopped himself from saying anything.

“Perhaps, a dance later?” Violet asked.

“Of course,” Alec said. “I have the waltz free.”

She inclined her head, and the family left the dais. They were the last of the invited families, so the dancing began.

Alec had little free time, but he could not find Parker anywhere. Until the next to last dance, as he had begged a rest from it all.

It was the Devlin minuet, a slow and complex dance. And there Parker was, with Eliot, of all people. Alec blinked, because Eliot’s face was not stern, or blank, as he had been all night. 

He was smiling. Fondly.

Perhaps he and Parker had met? Or perhaps she was charming him with her blunt honesty and uncaring attitude for courtly rules? Something tugged at Alec as he watched them glide through the steps in a grace that no one else seemed to have.

The dance ended, and the Queen gave a speech before the very last number. Alec took the opportunity to reintroduce himself to ‘Alice.’

“I do apologize, my lady,” he whispered. “But I might have a question for you.”

She looked at him, and there was panic in her eyes. “I—“

“May I have this last dance?”

A couple of heads turned, and Parker closed her eyes. She opened them, a smile on her face.

“How could I refuse my Prince?”

Something was wrong. Alec was determined to find out before their dance ended.

* 

The rain had started as the last of the guests left the ball. Eliot listened to it beat against his window as he thought about the night. Tried not to think about the night.

He had danced with many, but he could only think of the young girl in green, making slightly rude, yet very accurate remarks under her breath. And the same girl in the arms of the Prince, and how Eliot’s heart constricted a little watching them together. Seeing a light in Alec’s eyes that wasn’t there for others. Wishing—

Eliot shook his head. He couldn’t distract himself with daydreams of things he would never have. He carefully took his jacket off, ensuring was folded precisely.  
The knock on his door was a blissful distraction from his melancholy thoughts.

“Yes?”

The page opened the door.

“My lord. Peggy says that you should come to her rooms. It’s an emergency with her cousin Betsey? She doesn’t have a cousin Betsey, so I don’t—“

Eliot turned sharply, his whole body on alert. “Thank you Hurley. I know what it means.”

The page nodded and left the room. Eliot walked down to the kitchens. He made sure to be quick, but not so fast that someone would think there was something wrong. He knocked on Peggy’s rooms. A moment later she opened the door.

“Quickly,” she said.

Parker was in one of the chairs in the sitting room. She was soaking wet, and her green ball gown had tears all through the skirt. She was pale, and shivering. There was a blanket around her shoulders, but it hung loosely.

Eliot knelt beside her. “Parker?”

She turned to him, and tears fell down her cheeks. “He said I didn’t do it right.”

Eliot reached up, tucking the blanket closer. He kept his face blank, but inside the heat of anger pumped through his chest. “The plan?”

She nodded. “He locked me out. Said he’d given me home for nothing. That I was nothing. That I couldn’t return. I—“

She broke into sobs, and Eliot stood, and gathered her close. He looked at Peggy who looked shocked through her own tears.

“I know someone,” Eliot said. “Remember? I’ll take you to her. Her name is Sophie, and she won’t make you leave.”

Parker pulled away and looked up at him. “Not ever?”

“Not unless you kill someone, and I think even that’s negotiable.”

Parker sputtered out a laugh. “You can’t tell him.”

“Tell who?”

“The Prince. Where I am. He knows my real name, cause we met in the kitchen, remember? He danced with me because he knew my name, and he said I was the nicest girl he’d met, and he’s really funny and nice and pretty, and you can’t tell him where I went. You have to promise.”

Eliot looked at her. “I promise for now. I don’t know if I can promise forever, honey. I think he likes you too.”

“For now is fine.”

She laid her head back o his chest, and Eliot knew that he would never break the promise, that he would do anything for this girl, and that was a dangerous thing indeed.


	4. One Week Later

It had been over a week since the ball, and Alec finally took his dilemma to his Nana.

“I’ve been waiting for you to come to me for some time, Alec,” Nana said.

Alec sighed. “I’m that obvious, huh?”

“Something had been eating at you. And I think I know what, but I need you to say it.”

Alec swallowed. He had barely acknowledged all his feelings to himself, and now he had to say them out loud? It was a good thing he loved his Nana.

“So. The Lady Alice. I met her before. The ball.”

“Is that so?”

“And well, when I first met her I didn’t know she was a lady, and I can’t—I— she’s funny and honest and pretty, and I think I might have feelings for her, but I don’t know how to find her, because that’s not really her name, and Duke Archibald says she went home to be married, but —“

“There are no Alices in his family. I know. Eliot said he suspected someone was going to try something. But you say the girl is honest?”

“She didn’t say, but I think she was maybe spying for the Duke, but when we met, she couldn’t say, and when we danced she told me I could never call her by her real name there, because it was her home, but she’s not there now, and—“

Nana put a hand on his arm. “I have it on good authority that the Lady Alice is quite safe.”

Alec looked at his Nana. His brain went through several steps in mere seconds. 1. His Nana knew Alice wasn’t Alice. 2. She had known that a fake relative was comeing, thanks to Eliot. 3. She also knows that Alice is safe.

“Eliot told you,” Alec said.

Nana smiled. “My smart boy. He made a promise not to tell you, so don’t worry about that.”

“I wasn’t. Eliot’s my—“ Alec swallowed again. “Well that’s part of the problem. Eliot. That is. I think. I think I might have feelings for him too.”

“I know. I have eyes.”

Alec laughed weakly. “Guess I’m not real subtle?”

“No. I just know my boy.”

“Neither one of them is at all appropriate.”

Nana smiled. “Now who said feelings had to be appropriate? Do they make you happy?”  
“Yeah.”

“Will they be good for the country?”

Alec thought for a moment. Parker would upend the court, and Eliot turn it again, but—

“Yes. They would.”

“Then there is no law that says you can’t be with them. You just have to make sure it’s okay with them.”

“Nana-“

“They both have my approval, so hush, and give your Nana a hug.”

Alec grinned, and he did.

* 

Sophie is a lot like her, Parker knew. They both had a lot of names they used, and they both liked to steal things. Sophie had a husband though. And a lot of clothes. And so many stories.

Parker laughed a lot in that week with Sophie. Somehow, in that one week, she trusted Sophie more than she ever had Archie. 

“Sophie?” she asked.

“Yes, Parker?” Sophie answered. 

They were on Sophie’s couch, reading.

“If. If you really liked someone, and wanted to know them better, but like, they were someone, and you were no one, what would you do?”

“Parker.”

“I’m not. I’m a thief who doesn’t even have a last name because I never really knew my real parents, and I’ve been a spy since I was ten, and I can pretend to be a lot of things, but Eliot’s a baron and Alec is the Crown Prince, and—“

“You aren’t no one to them, you know,” Sophie said. “In all the years I’ve known him, Eliot has sent me a lot of strays. But you are the only one he has personally escorted to me. He cares for you. The Prince has put a proclamation looking for you.”

Parker thought of Eliot, holding her close as she cried, of never asking her who she worked for, trusting her. And Alec, his eyes that sparkles when he saw her, how carefully he held her arms in the dance, and promising to make things right even when he didn’t know what was wrong.

Parker bit her lip. “What do I do?”

Sophie grinned. “We get you ready for court, of course.”

* 

There was a rumor that Duke Archibald Leach knew where the mystery girl is. That was the rumor the Duke had been spreading himself. Eliot decided the time had come to pay the Duke a visit.

“Eliot Spencer. What is Moreau’s dog doing at my door?”

Eliot did not blink at the name of the Duke who had lost him his knighthood.

“I’ve come to speak to you about Parker. I know the rumors are coming from you.”  
“Come in,” Archie said. “You may stand here, and speak with me here, but I will not let you into my house.”

“I know you don’t know where she is,” Eliot said. “Because I know.”

“Is that so? And just what are you going to do with that information?”

“Nothing. Because she asked me to. And nothing is just what you should do.”

Archie stepped back. “Is that a threat?”

“A warning.”

“You’ve gone soft. In the old days you would have broken one of my fingers and kidnapped one of my daughters for my silence.”

Eliot laughed. “Soft? No. Just more calculating. The warning is free. If you decide not to heed it, I assure you the consequences will be much worse than a finger and a lost child.”

“Get out.”

“Gladly.”

Eliot knew he had to get word to Sophie that Archie was planning something. To beg Parker to release him of her promise, so he could tell Alec. Tell Alec and leave, so Eliot could mend what would be a broken heart.


	5. Happily Ever After

It was another day as usual at court. The Queen heard petitions, and Alec and Eliot sat nearby. There had been no word from Parker.

“Your Majesty, Duke Archibald Leach, and, a guest.”

The Duke walked to the throne, his guest cloaked and hooded.

“I found your lost girl, your Majesty, your Highness.”

Archie turned to Alec, and only smiled at Eliot. Eliot did not react.

“It’s okay dear,” Archie said.

The woman pulled down the hood. She’s blonde, but it is not Parker.

“My name is Parker,” he voice trembled,” but I’m a washerwoman for the Duke, and I begged to come to the ball, so he let me come as cousin Alice, and I’m so sorry for all the deception, but, I’m married and have a baby already—“

“You’re not Parker,” Alec and Eliot stood and said together.

“Your Majesty, one dance on the ballroom floor is not enough to recognize a face,” Archie said. “They can’t be sure.”

“Yes they can.”  
The entire court turned at the voice at the back of the room. She was in a simple dress, her hair in a braid.

“I’m Parker. That is the Duke’s washerwoman, but her name is JoAnn. I know because lived with the Duke for some time. I was supposed to be at the ball to distract the Baron Spencer so his daughter Violet could somehow get the Prince alone. For what reason I do not know, although I imagine it would be to coerce him into marriage.”

“Why you ungrateful little—“ Archie stormed down the aisle.

Eliot ran behind him, tackling him before he reached Parker. Eliot twisted Archie’s arm behind him, forcing him into a kneeling position.

“Real soft,” Eliot whispered.

Alec blinked, and walked up to Parker. He reached out, and hesitated, but she threw herself into a hug. 

“I believe,” Queen Simone said, “Court is dismissed. Sir Quinn, please take the Duke to a cell until I decide what to do with him.”

The crowd filtered out, and after Archie was taken, Eliot watched as Parker and Alec held each other and talked and smiled. He sighed, and began to turn away.

“Hey, Eliot!”

He turned back, and grunted as Parker threw herself into his arms.

“Parker-I-“

“Sophie was really awesome.”

“I—“

“And Alec and I talked while court was going out, and it turns out we both, um, kind of really like you?”

“What.”

Alec grinned. “We have feelings for you. Both of us. And I think you might have them back”

“I do but—“

“You can’t go home, “Parker said. “Well back to the barony. We want you to stay.”

The Queen cleared her throat.

“So how exactly, did _this_ happen?”

It was an honest question. Eliot clenched his jaw, and Alec grinned. It’s Parker who answered.

“Once upon a time,” she started, then looked around at them. “That’s how all the good stories start, right?”

Alec nodded.

“Yeah,” Eliot said. “I’d say this was a good one.”

“Once upon a time,” Parker told the story, with some interruptions from the other two.

“I see,” the Queen said. “Perhaps, Eliot Spencer, you could consider that I approve of both you and Parker? And that I think you would make a fine husband and wife for my grandson? If that should change anything.”

The Queen left the room, leaving the three of them.

“You really-you have feelings for me?” Eliot asked.

“Yeah,” Parker said. “You are funny, and strong, and nice, and pretty. Not the way Alec is pretty, but pretty.”

“What she said,” Alec grinned. “So will you stay?”

Eliot smiled. “Until my dying day.”

Once upon a time, there were three people who all had a missing pice to their lives. Then they met, and fell in love. And lived. Happily. Until their dying days.


End file.
